


The Tales of the Enforcer

by Robotdocter



Category: Bleach
Genre: F/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-18
Updated: 2020-04-23
Packaged: 2021-02-23 11:41:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23710927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Robotdocter/pseuds/Robotdocter
Summary: It has always been thought that the Soul King only chose 5 members of the Gotei 13 to become his own personal royal guard, but what happens when everyone is introduced to the sixth?
Relationships: Kurosaki Ichigo & Original Female Character, Kurosaki Ichigo & Yamamoto Genryuusai, Kurosaki Ichigo/Original Female Character
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	1. The Enforcer, Revealed

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first Fanfiction ive ever posted as well as the first time im trying to write mature type scenes, so i understand that it might not be that great, im hoping to get better at it. :) also, as a general disclaimer: This fiction contains very heavy spoilers for the ending of Bleach, please do not complain in comments about this as i will most likely delete said comments.
> 
> I do not and will never own Bleach or any characters involved with it, nor do i own the rights to them.  
> The only character in this story that i do own, is my original character Skarlet
> 
> This story will focus on Bleach's final arc, the Thousand Year Blood war, in the beginning chapters, but i also have plans to branch out into other fandoms

**During the final battle between Yhwach and Genryūsai Shigekuni Yamamoto.**

It has always been thought that the royal guard consisted only of the five most notable of their team, those being the 5 who were once captains of the Gotei themselves before being brought up to the royal palace to defend the Soul King.

What most people didn't know was that there was, in fact, a sixth member of the guard that would always stay in the royal palace unless explicitly told to by the Soul King himself . To all that know this sixth being, it is known to destroy nearly anything that crosses paths with it, leaving nothing in its wake but a path of destruction.

As the aged Head captain of the Gotei 13 battled against the similarly aged Father of all Quicies, he couldn’t help but think that he may have been a bit over his head regarding recent events. This might have come as a surprise to most who didn’t know him as well as his students, but he wasn’t stupid, having his arm back would do a little more harm than it would do good, as it had been quite a while since he had both. And while his reasoning might be sound, it was causing quite the conundrum in the current fight he was in.

As Yhwach was preparing for the inevitability of his doppelgänger falling to Zanka no Tachi, he could not help but think of just how lucky he was to finally be at almost full strength. All it would take is one clean slash on an unguarded Yamamoto’s back, and the path to the royal palace would be theirs to take. As he was pondering this, he almost did not notice the blow that ended the life of The Yourself.

As the head captain started to seal his sword, he could not shake away the shiver that went down his spine, a shiver that would save his life, enabling him to block the downward slash coming from a very alive Yhwach. It seemed as even he had not anticipated to be blocked, ranting that “This is impossible! I’ve seen every possible future, and none of those futures include you living past this point!” As he finished, he seemed to look for something before pulling out a handful of ornate looking chunks of metal before his face grew pale. Yamamoto sees that as a great sign and moves to bisect his age-old foe, being blocked yet again by said foe’s spirit blade, engaging in yet another long-fought battle.

As all omnipotent beings are always privy to everything that can and may happen at any given moment, the Soul King was very aware of the very curious change that had just occurred. Genryūsai should be, and by all accounts would be, dead at the feet of his greatest enemy, who just so happened to be the Soul King’s very own son. After pondering why such a thing had not come to pass, as well as being quite grateful at the same time, It called upon the one being only they had the power to control.

Genryūsai was having a hard time staying on the winning side of this battle, now that he was fighting the real deal, he knew he had little room for error. As he was preparing to clash once more with his sworn enemy, they suddenly backed away, causing him to put up his guard. ‘what is he up to now?’ thought the aged commander, before noticing a massive figure descending from the sky, on a crash course with his nemesis. Before said figure collided with the ground, Genryūsai leaped away with a singular thought in mind, ‘Ah, that must be Skarlet’.

The being known to very few as Skarlet is the lone royal guardswoman who was personally chosen by the soul king through power alone, showing how unique she was through that fact alone. Skarlet was known as the strongest of the royal guard, both in terms of raw strength and durability. She stood at a daunting 15 meters high, just large enough to cause a crater the size of the Sōkyoku when she crashed into the false Quincy god. Her attire consisted of a white coat with red cuffs and epaulettes as well as a floral shirt that rivaled Shunsui’s in terms of how unfitting it was. Her coat featured a hood that covered her entire head, the only thing visible through the eternal darkness caused by said hood being her hauntingly yellow eyes and crazed grin that rivaled the likes of Zaraki’s. Her zanpakuto, sheathed in a deep red scabbard with a symbol of a white rose on the side fit well with her unnerving appearance.

As Skarlet dusted herself off from the harsh landing she endured from jumping off the side of the Soul King’s palace, she surveyed the area for the threat she had been sent to eliminate. As she was recovering however, her left arm went flying past her, embedded in the wall to her immediate left by a glowing blue arrow the size of her arm itself.

She turned around to address the jerk who ripped her arm off and was met with the sight of a pain in the neck she had not seen for centuries. ‘Ah great, the target just so happens to be the son of my master, how wonderful’ she thought as she walked over to and retrieved her arm, before reattaching it as if it were an everyday occurrence. ‘Might as well get this over with’ “Juha! The Soul King has tasked me with taking you down, don’t think you’ve won just yet!” she shouted at her target, before unsheathing her sword and charging at him.

As the being his superiors had come to call “The Savage Beast” charged towards his mortal enemy, all Genryūsai could think of was how close he was to dying this day. While he was pondering this, he noticed another rapidly approaching spiritual; energy that he had grown to recognize over the last few years. As Ichigo Kurosaki, or would it be Ichigo Shiba?, landed next to him, he couldn't help but chuckle at the gobsmacked look on the boy’s face. A lapse in battle like this gave him the perfect chance to test a theory he had been mulling over for the entirety of this invasion of Quincy.

When the head captain asked Ichigo if he could see his zanpakuto, he was not sure what to expect, so he handed it over, seeing as there was no enemy to be wary of. When he flared his reiatsu and punched the blunt edge of the blade, he was not expecting Tensa Zangetsu to break right in half. As he stared, shocked at how effortlessly his sword was broken in two, the head captain murmured, “Just as I had expected”. Ichigo raged at the old man, asking “What do you mean old man?! you just broke my zanpakuto in two! What am I supposed to do now?!”

Genryūsai had been alive for a long time, but he had never quite gotten used to being thought of as old, so when the brat with an age comparable to a baby in soul years reminded him of the fact, he had to stop himself from slapping the boy into the Rukongai. “What this means,” he calmly stated “is that you never once had a real blade in the entirety of your Shinigami career, that blade was lucky to have survived as long as it did”. The boy needed an Asauchi, and he needed it fast, as without it, he would be next to worthless in a fight during this war. After resolving that issue, he turned back to the fight currently wrecking the area in front of what used to be the first division barracks. His nemesis had numerous gashes all over his body and multiple tears in his regal cloak, while Skarlet had several slashes in her own coat, leaving her less than modest, causing the young man next to him to promptly yelp and turn around.

As the giant woman noticed the state of her two spectators, as well as her attire, she decided that a new tactic should be adopted. As she raised her Reiatsu, she pulled her sword free of its sheath, glided her hand across the broad side, and the blade Transformed. The sword normally looked like an ornate, silver Ōdachi with a hilt the color of freshly melted gold, when released, it transformed into a western style Claymore about as large as Skarlet herself, with a deep red blade and a hilt as dark as the midnight sky. As she finished releasing her sword, she nearly bisected her target from hip to shoulder, causing him to lose quite a large amount of blood and forcing him to retreat for now, calling on Jugram to help him return to the Silbern.

As she finally finished at least part of what she was sent down for, Skarlet sheathed her blade once more and turned to her captivated audience. The one with the abnormally colored hair looked like he would faint any second now and refused to look at her, why she hadn’t the faintest clue. When she looked to the Head Captain, he snickered, and wasn’t that creepy, and moved his hands to cover his chest. While confused, she did look down and noticed that she was almost completely exposed due to the battle that had just taken place, causing her to immediately button up her coat and for her cheeks to take on a golden color. The old man started Laughing which made her feel even more embarrassed, so she ran over to the two, picked up the younger one and the two pieces of the Spirit blade on the ground and leaped back to the royal palace in a mere instant.

Once back to the palace, she immediately set to work on the second part of her orders by bringing Ichigo Kurosaki to Ichibe for his training, which now that she thought about it, would be ridiculously hard without an actual blade to work with. Now? She was gonna take a bath, and get Senjumaru to make her a new shirt, she can’t really go around with her chest on full display. First thing’s first though, she’s gonna go to her bathhouse and relax for a while.

Ichigo was having a very long day, he had what he thought for the longest time was his own zanpakuto shattered in front of his eyes, was basically flashed by a woman bigger than Yammy unreleased, and found out he was basically a transcendent being just like Aizen wanted to be, so you can understand that he wasn’t really paying all that much attention when he walked into the currently occupied bathhouse to finally relax a little bit.

The other person inside had no such feelings for being barged in on by a member of the opposite sex while completely nude. Ichigo only noticed this after he was knocked out by something hitting him in the head, which he only knew about because of Hollow Zangetsu laughing his ass off in his inner world. When he awoke next, it was decidedly not to drowning in a bathtub the size of an Olympic pool, but to lay down on an extremely soft surface somewhat submerged in the water. As he laid back to enjoy the relaxing warmth of the water, he was greeted with a sight he would never forget.

Above him was one of the most beautiful women he had ever seen, she had skin darker than the darkest nights, had the prettiest yellow eyes he’d ever seen, and to top it off she had the longest head of vermillion locks he had ever seen, just barely reaching down to the water she was laying in. not to forget that, even though Ichigo was friends with Orihime, Rangaku, Nel and Tier, this woman had the Biggest set of breasts he had ever seen.

Skarlet wasn’t a very shy person normally, seeing as she wasn’t usually in a situation where she felt as embarrassed as she was now. Ichigo Kurosaki had apparently been shown to her private bathhouse, probably as a prank seeing as how they never had anyone new around to mess with, which caused her to, without thinking, throw the closest thing to her at him, which just so happened to be her sake cup. Said sake cup was almost 3 times the size of his whole body, so it was understandable that it knocked him out on impact.

After that horrible introduction, she decided to keep him from drowning in the most embarrassing way possible and positioned herself so that she was only partly submerged in the tub so that he could lay on her stomach and still be comfortable while she combed through her long tangled hair. When he woke up and almost immediately stared right into her eyes, she almost freaked out again.

After staring at her for a few minutes while she obviously had a mental debate, Ichigo decided to start a conversation with the mysterious woman he was apparently laying on top of.

“Hi,” he awkwardly started, “Who are you? I don’t believe we’ve met before?” she obviously found his questions either funny, or insulting, if the patented Zaraki grin she sported was anything to go by.

“I was the one who shot down from the sky and basically flashed you and the captain commander in the middle of my fight a while back” she said, which caused Ichigo to blush furiously as he remembered exactly what she was talking about.

“Yeah well, besides that, what’s your name?” he asked, trying to change the subject.

Amusedly, she responded with “The name’s Skarlet, royal enforcer of the Soul King, I only come down to the three realms if absolutely necessary and even then only if the Soul King orders me to, so you’re very lucky to have even seen me”.

Well that only answered one of the many questions he had that he wanted to ask, but he felt like the most important one he had was a bit rude. Regardless, he asked her why she was so tall, and she responded with “Oh, well I don’t remember why, but I’ve always been able to augment my height, I just always stay in my largest form because I’ve grown used to it”.

Before he could respond, he felt Skarlet move to sit up, causing him to fall back into the giant tub before quickly resurfacing. Once he resurfaced however, he couldn’t see Skarlet anywhere, yet before he could start searching for her, he felt someone wrap their arms and legs around him and two soft mounds to press into his back. He doesn’t get to see much either, as his vision was also immediately filled with red.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ichigo and Skarlet return to the Seireitei to punish some fools

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Still dont own Bleach  
> Still own Skarlet though

**In the Palace of Skarlet, the enforcer of the Soul King.**

After Ichigo finished dressing himself, he stopped to take stock of all that had happened recently. First, he found out he had been led on by half of his own soul because it wanted to protect him from danger of all things. Secondly, he found out his true heritage as a being made of all 4 races, Human, Quincy, Hollow and Shinigami, making him essentially a transcendent being, but among all of the crazy things that happened recently, he gained a new friend in Skarlet, the Soul King’s own chosen bodyguard.

**Flashback to the previous day**

As Ichigo tried to gain his bearings after gaining a new passenger, he was also trying very hard to distract himself from the impressions said passenger was making on his back.

 _‘Dead puppies, dead kittens, dead puppies, dead kittens . . . ,’_ he thought as he desperately tried to think of anything but the body being held firmly to his back.

Skarlet was having a sort of mental debate right now. One one hand, the world could end at any moment due to the unpredictability of Yhwach, but on the other hand, Ichigo was just too easy to tease and it was way too much fun to make somebody turn a deeper shade of red than her hair. She should let up on it though, considering the worlds may end, and they'd be horsing around in a giant bathtub when it did.

When Ichigo felt whoever it was stop clinging to his back, he let out a sigh of relief and turned around, only to come face to face with a completely naked Skarlet, causing him to leap back nearly a dozen feet away from her. 

While she was laughing, Skarlet decided to just get to the point, telling Ichigo that “We better get going, by the way. The fate of the worlds kind of rests in your hands at the moment and the battle isn't up here yet.” That seemed to sober him up quickly, because he gave a sharp nod before jumping out of the bath and grabbing his stuff. As he was leaving, she couldn't help but hope she made it out alive after this, he was a really nice guy.

End Flashback

After he left the bathhouse, he met up with Ichibē , who told him that before he was to head back to the soul society, the Soul King wanted him to be given an outfit made from the oken implanted in Senjumaru, as it would allow him to basically jump back down to the Seireitei without having to descend the massive staircase linking the two realms.

As Ichigo was about to leave, he was joined by a, thankfully fully dressed, Skarlet who said that “Until that quincy bastard dies, you’re stuck with me. So let's make the most of it until then.” He sure was glad to have another fighter joining them, especially one of such skill as Skarlet, seeing as she almost killed the quincy king not even half a week ago. So as they jumped back down, he couldn’t help but think that today was going to be great.

This is officially the worst day ever. Not only was he split off from Skarlet, but he landed just in time to prevent Kenpachi from becoming a pile of finely roasted captain. When he approaches the captain to help him up, he almost forgets to block the attack aimed at him, before grabbing his assailant and throwing them into a building, destroying it in the process. Said person immediately goes off on a rant about how he ruined her hair or something, causing him to shoot her a deadpan stare. ‘ Who prioritizes their looks in a battlefield?’ he thought. As he was about to engage her in battle, she was batted aside by a massive western-styled greatsword, knocking her through several buildings before toppling the last one.

Ever since she had been split off from Ichigo, Skarlet had been having a less-than-fun time, having to constantly keep her eye out for the enemy, especially considering she wasn't _technically_ known to either side of the war in great or even good detail. Her outfit may as well have made her look more like her enemy than that of the Shinigami. As she finally reached the area with all of the commotion, though, she found the eleventh division almost completely destroyed and its captain lying on the ground, nearly burnt to a crisp. The best part of the scene she arrived at was the 4 Sternritter that were about to fight Ichigo, and she just wouldn't let that happen.

She slowly licked her lips before drawing her sword and growing, gaining height until she was taller than most of the smaller buildings in the district, before charging towards the quartet and slamming her sword into the green one, smashing her through a bunch of buildings in the process.  
“Man that was _fun!_ Ok, who else here wants to fight?!” she yelled, before once again charging at the group of Quincy elite. As soon as she was about to fully engage, however, she was struck by a ginormous lightning bolt which obscured her from view and blew up a cloud of smoke.

“Take that, you bitch!” shouted the enraged Sternritter known as Candice Catnipp, who had finally pulled herself free from the rubble only to attack Skarlet with billions of volts of electricity. After somewhat calming down from having her hair _ruined_ again, she made the stupid mistake of not making sure that the woman was unconcious if not fully dead. This cost her greatly, as she was suddenly grabbed out of the air and brought face to face with a set of piercing glowing yellow eyes. 

Ichigo had seen many things in his life, but watching a giant woman survive a lightning bolt big enough to wipe out a whole city block and still be able to move was up there in terms of the coolest. As Skarlet appeared from within the smoke cloud and grabbed Candice, he decided to deal with the rest of the girls. While he engaged the other three, he heard Candice scream before he heard a loud ***Crunch*** , causing him to turn around just as Skarlet stomped down on the remains of Candice’s body with the thick heel of her boot, killing her in the process. 

The blond girl who had constantly been eating rice crackers the entire fight decided she’d had enough of this, saying “Fuck this, I'd rather die due to refusing to fight than being crushed by a massive sadist!” After she left, the buff girl with the cotton candy hair and the creepy girl that kept licking her lips followed after her, getting the hint that they weren't exactly strong enough for this fight.

Seeing that the three Sternritter that were left had retreated, Ichigo went back to check on Skarlet, seeing as she hadn't moved from her spot since killing Candice. When he got over to where she was, he realized why she was standing still. ‘Oh you've gotta be kidding me!’ he thought as he noticed her luminous golden blush she sported while staring at the bloody pile that remained from the quincy she slayed. “Yo Skarlet!” he shouted towards her, gaining her attention, “How come every immensely powerful person I meet seems to either be a sadist or a haughty bastard?!”. This just caused her to blush even more and to cover her face with her hands, obviously embarrassing her even more than if she had only been caught in such a state. 

Before he can say anything more however, a bright light shines across the sky above the seireitei, illuminating everything and having him take notice of the massive six pointed symbol where Yhwach, his trusted right hand, and Uryu ascend their own way to the Royal Realm. After coming to terms with the fact that, as of now, Uryu is at least working with the enemy, he goes back to Skarlet to snap her out of her embarrassment. “Yo, we need to get back up there soon, if we don't do something, the Soul King will die and I know you wouldn't want that to happen!” he tells her, getting her to realize what was happening before grabbing Ichigo, again, and jumping back up to the Soul King’s palace.

As Yhwach, Jugram and Uryu ascended to the Soul King’s palace, Uryu had the sudden feeling of foreboding coming from the direction they were moving in. Shaking it off, he decided to try asking his superiors if they had also felt it, before His Majesty turned to him and told him that “Yes, Uryu, I indeed sensed the growing presence above us, do not worry. I will personally deal with whatever stands in our way.” After hearing such comforting words coming from the man who killed his mother and indirectly caused his grandfather’s death, Uryu almost couldn’t suppress a shudder.

Yhwach himself was having a hard time understanding what he was feeling from above, as it felt familiar, yet he couldn't remember the presence’s owner. It didn't matter regardless, as they had finally arrived at their destination, and the royal guard was waiting for them. “Ah yes, the Soul King’s own Royal Guard, you should know by now that you don’t have a chance of defeating me, so why don't you just -GRK” Yhwach started to monologue, giving Skarlet just the opportunity she needed to bat him into the side of a pillar nearby, startling Uryu and Jugram in the process.  
Everyone heard a loud thud behind the quincy duo, before they turned around to see both Ichigo and Skarlet rolling around on the ground, laughing so hard it was hard to believe they could even breathe. “Ah, okay well that was the funniest thing I've seen all week,” Ichigo said after he finally calmed down from seeing the so called “Father of all Quincy” faceplant into a wall after acting like a cliche anime villain. Before he could speak any further, he had to block a stream of arrows coming from the resident Ishida, causing him to back away from the gathering.

“Oh hey Uryu, how are you doing? Betraying everyone for the person who killed my mother wasn't the brightest of ideas I’ve ever seen coming from you, ya know?” Ichigo taunted Uryu, causing him to flinch before having to block a Getsuga Tenshou. In all honesty, Ichigo wasn't as hung up over that fact anymore, but the fact that Uryu was siding with the man trying to destroy the entire universe at all was reason to be mad.

“You don’t know anything Kurosaki! What I'm doing here is none of your business, but if I must, I will deal with you!” Uryu responded, finally having the opening required to launch a large Heilig Pfeil point blank towards Kurosaki, enveloping him in the blast as well as the smoke afterwards. As he started to move back towards where The Grandmaster was, he only barely managed to dodge the Getsuga that passed right by his face. What he didn't dodge, however, was the chop to the back of his neck that knocked him out cold.

Ichigo hefted Uryu over to the side of one of the pillars in the area and leaned him up against it before turning and Flash Stepping to the area the original encounter took place in. Once he got there, he was greeted with the sight of Skarlet battling a bunch of Sternritter, at least he thinks it can be called a battle. 

He watched as a dark skinned man with a large rifle constantly fired shots at Skarlet, barely even fazing her before the holes knit themselves shut.

The enemy she was having the most trouble with seemed to be of nordic heritage, what with the winged silver helmet, long flowing blond hair, and norse inspired garb and accents alongside his clothing. The strangest thing about him though was that he seemed to grow larger every time he was hit, which would be a problem soon if not dealt with.

He also noticed that there originally were three people fighting Skarlet, as he saw the beheaded corpse of a man off in the distance.

She seemed to have a limp or something, seeing as her left leg either over or under stepped sometimes when dodging.

Ichigo decided to get rid of half of the problem here by quickly beheading the man with the rifle before throwing a Getsuga into both his corpse and the previously dead man’s corpse, to prevent them from coming back. After making sure that the enemy was dealt with for the most part, he sat back to watch how the fight continued to unfold.

Skarlet had finally found someone that she could fight forever. This man, Gerard was his name, had the incredible ability to come back from the dead as long as he had a body to return to. It was annoying that he had to die at first, but when Yhwach brought back his personal guard from the dead, Gerard grew substantially, becoming almost as tall as she was.

She almost forgot to take this fight seriously however, only realizing the situation wasn't one that left time for having fun when Ichigo returned from his fight with the other quincy. When she noticed that he had returned however, she instantly beheaded the giant, causing a literal fountain of blood to gush from his neck, and for his head to roll over towards Ichigo, where it stopped, motionless.

While having a head about as big as one’s body would normally creep anyone out, it was par for the course for Ichigo considering the life he’s lived these past few years. As he walked past the severed head of the former warrior, Ichigo kicked it right off the side of the platform, causing it to plummet back down to the Seireitei, crashing into an uninhabited portion of the Rukongai.

“Yo Skarlet! Something wrong with your leg?” he asked, which for some reason caused her to blush, before she pulled off her boot and pulled out . . . a hand? It looked like a giant gray hand with bits of chains attached to the fingertips, it even had 2 eyes! “This is the left hand of the soul king, who was also a quincy serving under Yhwach.” she said, before shoving the hand back into her boot, “For now though, they’re being punished for siding with the enemy”. 

Now that they had dealt with all of those nasty Elite Sternritter, Skarlet could take stock of what had happened to necessitate her to fight in the first place.

**Flashback to after Uryu drew Ichigo away from the gathering.**

After the two had split off from the group, the royal guard had easily held back any assault that Yhwach had tried to mount, eventually managing to fend off and then slay all of his own personal guard. After they were all dead, Yhwach used one of his abilities to take the powers of all of the sternritter still in the Seireitei, killing them before using their power to revive his Elite members. Once the elite were revived, Gerard grew to a size almost as large as her own, and the rest of the elite sternritter dealt with the royal guard while Ichibē dealt with the two leaders. The end result was all but Ichibē and Skarlet of the royal guard slain, and a severely pissed off titan as the result of that fact.

**End Flashback.**

She hadn't any idea what was going on until Ichigo showed up, her mind immediately recognizing his energy signature and calming her down. Because of the fact that the royal guard was down to only two members, they had to get to Ichibē so he could revive the others. By the time they get to where Yhwach and Ichibē were fighting however, all they found were the gruesome remains of Ichibē ’s body, including his severed head, still connected to his spine. While Ichigo was horrified at the sight, Skarlet just stood there, seemingly waiting for something, before saying “Ichibē Hyōsube” before the gruesome sight before them reshaped itself into the man himself.

“You two are the only beings able to hold off Yhwach, you need to go to the Soul King’s chambers and stop him from killing the King” Ichibē said, before running back the way they came, presumably to revive the others using his power. As they were heading towards the palace, they couldn't help but shiver at the foreboding feeling coming from ahead.


	3. Skarlet the Enforcer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Skarlet, the 40 foot tall demonic being with a blood lust to match and a strength comparable to a meteor's impact.
> 
> Commission by my friend Caek  
> https://www.instagram.com/caektoppre/?hl=en  
> http://steamcommunity.com/id/caektoppre  
> Please check her out


End file.
